Veiled, Swirling Infernos
by Cloud Auditore Fair
Summary: Rei and Michiru conflict and meet in ambiguous harmony all at once, both having a certain fire to perhaps their very souls. Fire lurking beneath the surface, though sometimes it flares brilliantly... Tales of their joys and sorrows, their failures and triumphs, all can be found here in the form of one-shots.
1. Better Than Me

AN: Yes, I know. I'm writing in a dead section of fanfiction. Don't get me wrong, I love Reinako and HaruMichi is amazing, but there's something about ReiMichi... As such, I felt this wasn't doing any good just sitting on my flashdrive, so here it is. And yes, I really should be doing something else, but I wrote this months ago. Awkwardly. Because I never tried ReiMichi before. Anything else I upload here will be better.

Inspired by Hinder's song, "Better Than Me"

* * *

"I see you're as angry as ever."

Rei didn't turn; she knew Minako's cheery voice anywhere. A sigh escaped her, but she gave no other indication of hearing the woman as she stared over the balcony. Unfazed by the woman's indifference, the blonde joined her at the balcony to look out over the palace gardens.

"You're as irritating as ever." A glance showed that Minako's eyes were closed as a gentle wind tugged at her hair.

"I'm not irritating."

"And I'm not angry."

"Bitter, then?"

Rei laughed and it brought a slight smile to the Venusian's face. "I suppose that was a stupid question." Silence followed before she quietly added, "You were always bitter."

"Tch."

Minako felt the need to say something, but didn't know what would be best. Hell, she couldn't think of anything _good_to say. And so the two stood there, looking at the gardens.

"What made you think breaking into my room was safe?"

"I can't 'break in' if you leave it unlocked." At a chuckle from Rei, she continued, "Besides, you're not an idiot."

Violet eyes finally trained on her. "Meaning?"

"Meaning that even though your first instinct is to incapacitate a perceived threat, so is mine."

"Are you challenging me?"

Minako couldn't help the smile that came from the amused glint in those intense eyes. "Not the week before a ball, I'm not." She shrugged. "Either way, you'd likely tense up but relax as you instantly realize it's me."

"And you?"

"Me," she laughed. "I'd probably freak out when you tense up and try to hit you."

A genuine smile came to Rei's face. "That might have been true years ago, but not now."

Minako landed a gentle punch on her shoulder. "Maybe I want to do it for fun."

"You're terrible," came the reply, complete with a roll of her eyes.

"Just a little. You know, I didn't think you'd come to the ball."

"No more civil war, just a few issues every now and again."

The disappearance of Rei's smile and playful tone left Minako with a small frown. She sighed quietly, "I didn't think there'd be four years of war."

"Heh, Martians are stubborn."

"So I've noticed." Minako smiled faintly.

If Rei noticed, she didn't give any indication of it. "Half the planet wanted me dead for removing Ishvar from the throne and sending Mars into a war that wasn't its business."

"But it _was_its business," Minako objected, slamming her hand onto the rail in frustration.

Rei chuckled as she examined the hand her companion used for emphasis in her outburst. "Well, my father was a disgrace so that probably had something to do with it." She released the blonde's hand with a nod.

"Stupid barbarians," Minako muttered.

Rei's gaze travelled back to the gardens. "Unfortunately."

Whatever Minako had to say, if she had anything to say, slipped her mind completely when Rei's breathing stopped and her back straightened almost imperceptibly, her eye giving the smallest twitch. If she hadn't spent years of her life arguing and fighting beside the raven, she wouldn't have noticed. Her blue eyes followed Rei's stare and caught sight of a pair strolling down a path in the gardens.

Given the distant smile on Michiru's face, as if she were trying to be polite, Minako guessed she wasn't paying complete attention to whatever the tall blonde beside her was saying. Minako cast a glance at Rei's face, finding what she knew to be a mask of indifference, as Haruka's voice became audible in slight, raised and forced tones.

Minako looked back in time to catch Michiru's lips curving into a small but genuine smile when she noticed their presence on the balcony. Haruka saw the smaller woman wave and her face contorted into a scowl, but she threw a quick wave to Minako before her eyes burned the Venusian's skin and she felt a blush. She continued on with Michiru, but her voice was a bit louder and aggravated like her gestures.

"There's only two reasons for leaving your door unlocked," she stated in a quiet voice.

It took Rei a moment to realize the woman spoke. "There are," she corrected distractedly.

"Oh shut up, Rei." When she tore her gaze away from Michiru's retreating form to look at her, Minako held up a finger. "You weren't sure if you were actually going to stay, which is a valid guess since everyone's been here for about a week but you just got here today and you didn't unpack anything."

"I thought you were giving reasons, not explanations."

A second finger. "You hoped Michiru would check to see if you came." Rei's hand twitched as if to grip the rail tighter just before relaxing it as if she were checking herself, but Minako didn't miss it. "Perhaps both, then." She moved away from the balcony and stopped just inside of Rei's rooms, her voice soft and somewhat pained. "You're an idiot, Rei."

It wasn't until she heard Minako leave that she sighed. Rei forced herself to abandon the balcony before she tortured herself by searching for the pair in the gardens. Searched for Michiru. The Martian made sure to lock the door before sitting in front of the fireplace. Her eyes closed and a gentle fire came to life. After some time, its color became a dark red and it danced erratically, though it remained in the confines of the fireplace, much like the memory in her mind.

* * *

An elegant eyebrow arched, but it didn't affect Rei. She just gave a small smile and crouched to offer her hand. "Trust me."  
She stared a moment, as if deciding whether or not to turn around and leave, and nodded once. "As if I could refuse such a lovely smile." Michiru vaulted onto the ledge without assistance.

The Martian's face stained with a faint blush as she straightened. She didn't spare the other woman a glance as she ventured forward, holding branches out of the way as she went. Following close behind, Michiru knew that even though Rei wouldn't look at her, she was completely focused on her. In fact, she was so focused that while holding a branch out of the way for Michiru, her hold slipped on the one in front of her and it promptly slapped her across the face. Rei grumbled something and moved it once more, stepping to the side to reveal that they were near the edge of a cliff.

Michiru took little notice of it, however, as she stumbled out the tree line with a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. Feeling Rei's glare, she looked up, though it only increased her amusement. Half of the proud Martian's face was veiled by her dark hair, but the visible half already had slight, red welts. It took a moment to calm herself, but another fit of giggles threatened to seize her as she noticed the amusement hidden in Rei's eyes.

"I had no idea you were so silly," she remarked drily.

"No more silly than you are."

"I am not silly."

"No, you just get distracted by pretty women and let trees assault you."

"I do believe you just complimented yourself." When Michiru's eyes narrowed, she continued, "Pretty women do not distract me."

"Then what distracts you?"

"War, but only the way it should."

Michiru tilted her head, thinking for a moment, and focused her eyes on Rei once more. "So things distract you in a way they shouldn't?"

Rei nodded and counted off on her fingers, "Idiots, the matters of idiots that bother me, spiders." A scowl crossed her face. "I could murder Minako."

"Minako just enjoys irritating you, don't murder her." She shoved the Martian's shoulder. "And I won't let the spiders get you." A smile answered her and she continued, "Anything else?"

"Don't you want to know what I dragged you out here for?"

"You make it sound like kidnapping."

With a roll of her eyes, Rei gave a short, mocking bow. "Forgive me, my simple, barbaric self is not capable of your political and elegant ways."

"You're not simple or barbaric and you could be political, you just don't care for it." Michiru slapped Rei's arm. "Also, I'm not sure if I should feel complimented or insulted, so I'll choose to feel complimented."

"As you should." At the questioning tilt of Michiru's head, Rei wandered away from the tree line, closer to the cliff's edge. Aqua eyes followed the woman and Michiru's breath caught in her throat. She stepped to Rei's side, admiring the full view.

The cliff provided sight of the sun peeking out from the edge of the horizon. Its light danced on the gentle ocean waves and fell upon the Neptunian castle in an array of blues and reds resembling some kind of surreal painting. From here, they could hear the waves crashing against the back half of the castle in a distant echo and the lulling pulse of fading waves meeting the shore.

Words made themselves known to Michiru once more in a subdued tone. "It's almost as if the castle's on fire." Rei stole a glance at Michiru but said nothing. "Water and fire," she mused.

"Something like that."

She turned to Rei. "How did you know I prefer sunrises?" A shrug answered her. Michiru rolled her eyes but otherwise let it go. She linked her arm through Rei's, resting her head on the slightly taller woman's shoulder. "It's a wonder I've never seen this before."

Rei smiled at the woman's unspoken question. "You've been under a lot of stress lately and we've got to fight the-" The sudden tension in Michiru's form gave her pause. Then, "I thought you'd like it."

Michiru slid her hand down Rei's arm until she could lace their fingers together. The action made the woman stiffen ever so slightly, but she didn't resist and instead gave her hand a small squeeze. "I like a lot of things, Rei."

* * *

Amethyst eyes shot open. Sweat burned in her eyes as she waved a shaky hand at the unstable fire, causing it to die immediately. Rei tried to regulate her breathing as she pushed herself off the ground. However, her legs gave out and she lay on the floor, demanding her body to right itself, her mind to calm itself and her heart to banish the ache.

The day was half over when Rei finally left her rooms. There was a slight tremor in her hands that she did her best to ignore. Try as she might, the warrior couldn't settle her nerves, so she treated it the only way she could- like war. When weak, appear stronger; when stronger, appear weaker.

However, Rei stopped midstride at the sound of a polite laugh that was all too familiar to her. She ducked into the nearest room, shutting the door as quietly as possible. Before she could scold herself for such stupid behavior it dawned on the woman that the room had Neptunian design. As that horrifying realization set in, Rei heard Michiru remind someone to walk slower. Haruka. Rei's eyes cast about the room anxiously, settling upon the window. She darted to the window as quietly as possible and vaulted over the sill, keeping hold of it. Her body made a solid noise as it crashed into the wall, but she suppressed the grunt of pain because the pair entered the room. So as to avoid being seen or falling to her death, she lowered herself until her hands didn't rest on the sill and she had footholds.

Haruka's voice drifted out the window. "Michiru, did you hear me?"

"My apologies, something distracted me," came Michiru's somewhat troubled voice. If Haruka noticed, she gave no indication of it as she launched into some story, likely trying to entertain the woman on some level.

Having heard more than enough, Rei looked down. Too high up to land safely. She sighed inwardly as she climbed down. However, she didn't get more than a few feet before she realized there weren't any more footholds. And Michiru's voice was becoming louder. Nearing the window.

Rei mentally cursed herself and looked down once more. Taking a deep breath, she drew her dagger and released her grip on the wall. She gritted her teeth in preparation of pain and as soon as she saw the opening of a window, threw her arm out. Her blade caught in the wall, awkwardly jerking her arm, and broke out a portion of it, but the stall was long enough for her to throw herself into the room.

"You're lucky you didn't rip it out the socket."

All the woman could do was lie on the floor, trying not to move her arm, as she regulated her breathing and ignore the throbbing as she recovered. Finally aware of her surroundings, she wasn't too surprised to find herself in a small library.

Ami continued, "Shall I take a look?" Rei grunted in answer and finally let go of the dagger, moving her arm about as Ami turned a page in her book. "Michiru, I assume?"

"Tch."

"I figured as much." She closed her book and Rei allowed her to examine her arm. "You've had worse, though it'll definitely be sore. If you were falling from a greater height, you wouldn't have an arm anymore."

"Nice to know."

"Proud Martian ruler loses arm hiding from a Neptunian queen," Ami mused.

"I'm not hiding!"

"I wouldn't have known," Ami replied evenly, returning to her book.

With a huff, Rei made her way out the library, but not before mumbling a form of thanks, to which Ami nodded. Rei stopped at the kitchens before disappearing to her rooms. Meditation crossed her mind, but remembrance of the morning made her cringe.

"Idiot," she muttered as she sat to sharpen her sword.

The Martian's internal clock woke her before the considered dawn on the Moon. She dressed, stretched and padded to the kitchens. Given the time, Rei didn't expect to encounter anyone. Serenity proved her wrong with fierce hug and squeal. Regaining her ability to breathe, though only slightly, Rei somewhat returned the hug.

"I had no idea you arrived! How long have you been here? I didn't think you'd come. Oh, I heard that the civil war was over, but balls aren't…" She trailed off as she released Rei.

Her brow furrowed. "Are you alright?"

She blushed. "I was rambling."

Rei chuckled and patted her friend's head, amused that she was still herself despite becoming Queen of the Moon Kingdom. She answered the posed questions as they ate and asked for discretion, to which Serenity nodded. The blonde went off in search of someone while Rei returned to her rooms. She stayed there all day, except for some time after dinner when she went for food, and cursed herself for her behavior.

Again, Rei awoke before dawn. As she dressed, she considered returning to Mars, but Serenity wouldn't take it well. She couldn't help the bitter laugh that escaped her. Serenity wasn't her reason against leaving and she knew it.

Not too long afterward, the Martian was at the archery range. The decision to use an actual bow came from not wanting to draw attention to herself. And she didn't feel like replacing the dummies. Not today.

Rei knocked an arrow with a small growl from the pain it caused. Her brow furrowed and she relaxed, lowering the bow. She set it and the quiver down before walking toward the dummy. Damn thing was too close, too easy. She moved it further, grumbling as she did so. Before she set it down, an arrow buried itself in the dummy. Between her fingers.

Amethyst eyes settled on the Neptunian holding her bow. When the woman waved, Rei huffed and yanked the arrow out before walking back. She focused her gaze on the bow as she held out her hand instead of Michiru. "I suppose there's no point in attempting to make it difficult."

"We have a certain skill for making things difficult, I believe." A green eyebrow raised as Michiru scrutinized the Martian's outstretched hand.

Remembering the last time she offered her hand made Rei shove it in her pocket, though it led those intense eyes to focus on her. "Yeah, we all make a lot of things complicated."

Michiru's eyes almost imperceptibly narrowed. "You reflect the temper I control."

"Your temper is as bad as mine and you make me sound unstable," Rei joked with a shrug.

"Precisely."

She turned back to the dummy. "Then I feel bad for Haruka."

"I wouldn't."

The conversation wasn't going anywhere she expected, so she summoned a bow of flame, aiming as if she had an arrow. One came to life and it flew just past the dummy's head. "Why is that?" She fired again, the arrow striking her target this time.

"Her antics with Minako seem to give her pleasure." She inspected the bow.

Another flaming arrow pierced the dummy. "Antics?"

"Don't insult my intelligence."

Rei stared at the dummy, not trusting herself to look at the woman beside her. "Haruka flirts with any girl that will listen."

"True, though not on the level she does with Minako." Michiru took the flaming bow from Rei's hand to examine it. "She still seems rather attached to you."

"That could have burned you," she remarked absently, finding that she was staring, captivated by the curious look in Michiru's eyes and the way the dawn light played across her hair.

"I like playing with fire." Her gaze travelled upward, holding Rei's gaze.

She couldn't avert her eyes fast enough. "I remember," she replied evenly.

"Since when did we switch roles?" Rei faced her again, brow furrowed, and Michiru halfway smiled. "You evasive, me blunt."

"Tch." The bow winked out of existence.

"I'm sorry for running you off."

The softness of her voice startled Rei. "There was war," she stated somewhat stupidly.

Michiru's voice regained its composure, but she wouldn't look at Rei. "Of course." Her expression was breaking Rei's heart, but before she could find neutral words, the usually collected woman walked away. She stopped a ways off, however, and said simply, "I looked for you here yesterday."

Rei watched Michiru walk away. She stood there, hating herself, until the dummy was nothing but ash. The rest of her day meant little to her.

Each morning, she went to the range, but Michiru never arrived. Though they were on the same floor, Rei didn't see her in the halls and, as much as it infuriated her, lacked the courage to knock on her door. Each night only held fitful sleep.

The day of the ball was happy chaos, though Rei only knew from experience since she didn't leave her rooms. She sat in front of the fire or stared outside until a little before the ball. Her eyes travelled to her clothes as she recalled what Serenity told her of the ball. Some time was spent staring at the clothes, enough so that the ball started half an hour before she dressed. After four years of war, it felt odd to wear such casual clothes. A fine, black shirt with the insignia of Mars on the shoulders in red and equally black pants with red fire crawling up the right leg to just above her knee- all odd. Being weaponless was even stranger and she almost constantly tried to rest a hand on the hilt of a sword or dagger that wasn't there as she made her way to the ballroom.

The Martian slipped in quietly and scanned the room. It wasn't long before she spotted Makoto not bothering to urge Ami to dance and Serenity happily dancing with Endymion. Anger surged through her, however, when she sighted Haruka dancing a little too seductively with Minako. Another moment of searching guaranteed that Michiru wasn't in the room, but Rei had a gut feeling and made her way through the crowd toward a specific balcony.

"I'm as surprised as when I realized you were in my rooms,' Michiru stated as soon as Rei stepped onto the balcony. Unsure of what to say, she simply joined her at the railing. They stood side by side in momentary silence. "Rei?"

She began to turn, but a fist connected with her face rather solidly and she stumbled backward. Rei's vision blackened briefly as she rubbed her jaw. When it returned, she discovered Michiru was staring over the balcony as if nothing happened. "Nice shot."

"It didn't make me feel better."

"Tell that to my jaw." Rei moved beside her once more. "You didn't run me off. I did." Michiru finally turned to her. "I was afraid," she admitted, managing to hold the woman's gaze. "and I'd say I'd always felt Haruka was better for you, but I honestly didn't think I'd survive either." A fine eyebrow rose. "I'm an idiot," she huffed.

"I've always known you were an idiot."

Rei smiled at her teasing tone. "Dance with me?"

Michiru tilted her head. "I thought you didn't know how."

"One of my soldiers did."

"You learned to dance," she tilted her head, "during a war."

Rei grinned. "I had reason to." A hand smacked against her forehead, effectively ripping the grin off her face and she blinked a few times. "Feel better this time?"

"No, but you could begin making it up to the both of us." She held up a finger as if remembering something. "And stop jumping out of windows."

She smiled sheepishly, but offered Michiru her arm and the two returned to the ballroom as a new song began. The two danced almost uncertainly and distantly at first, but Rei pulled Michiru closer, earning a light laugh from her.

"You know," Rei drawled and met aqua eyes. "I haven't been assaulted by a tree lately."

Michiru raised an eyebrow. "It just so happens I know a place where pretty women can distract you and trees could assault you."

Rei shook her head. "The one woman that distracts me is more than pretty, but she has a habit of complimenting herself."

Michiru laughed.

* * *

Anyone catch the Final Fantasy XIII reference? The vague Tekken one? No...? Okay. I hope you enjoyed it. Maybe you'll even tune in next time for fluffier ReiMichi since I have a better grip on them now. Either way, I'll be around, wrapping up stories, posting one shots, losing my mind.

-waves-

Trivia: I wrote this in my frustration of not being able to write fluffy Reinako.


	2. Nature

Cloudy Babble: Okay, I lied. It's not fluffy. Silly, maybe. I felt like Michiru needed to just let go, but maybe that stemmed from my horribly bad mood this past week and this one wasn't inspired by a song. It just happened.  
Anyway, here we go. And I tried my hand at first person, something I struggle with.

* * *

How _dare _she? That barbarian was nothing short of infuriating. Intolerable. Insane. Wrong. She was dead wrong.

Some part of me registered that I had stormed into the common room and an insistent noise made me blink as I relaxed my jaw. I didn't even know I was clenching my teeth. The noise repeated, more forcefully, and I registered it as Haruka's voice. "What is it," I snapped, not really caring how I sounded. My mind was still on that insanely wrong notion that absurd, Martian barbarian had.

"You look like Rei happened to you."

Of all the possible things, she sounded _amused. _It made me turn so quickly that my hair whipped around, blocking half my vision. "Excuse me?"

Hands locked behind her head and legs dangling off the arm of the chair, Haruka shrugged as she stared up at the ceiling. "How long have I known you? Trained and fought beside you?"

"We met ten years ago and have been partners for six," I replied automatically, moving to sit in a chair across from her.

"That's a long time," she drawled. A long, exasperated sigh escaped me as I focused on my breathing in an effort to calm myself, though I already knew it wouldn't work. Just when I thought I would slip and demand her to continue, Haruka did so of her own accord. "In all that time, I've only ever seen Mars Rei get under your skin."

No. People have irritated me before. My brow furrowed. "You know I don't like many people."

"You know who else doesn't like many people?" Haruka laughed, sitting up as she did so, and leaned forward. It's a wonder my glare didn't burn her, considering she was getting close to what that barbarian said. "Anyway, what'd she do this time?"

I released a breath I didn't know I was holding and swallowed for the first time in a few minutes, my dry throat protesting slightly. My teeth ground against each other for a moment as I stared at nothing in particular. It wasn't surprising that the Neptunian and Martian princesses didn't much care for people. It was logical, but that had to be where the similarities ended. My gaze focused on Haruka once more. Her green eyes were interested and concerned. "What do you mean?"

Haruka tilted her head curiously and leaned back. "About?"

"You said that barbarian was the only one to get under my skin."

She held up a finger. "For one thing, you've never had a problem with Martians, but you call Rei a barbarian when she's perfectly civilized."

"Martians are fine, she's a barbarian with a slightly civilized mask."

The way Haruka chuckled only worsened my mood. She was treating this so casually, but, then again, that was Haruka. "As if you don't put on an act for people." She stood, stretching. "Maybe you should work off some of that anger."

"I'm not angry," I snapped, realizing at once what a lie it was and how childish I sounded.

"I imagine Rei would call you a Neptunian brat and smirk while you openly glare." The comment threw me off guard and I blinked at her. Haruka only smiled. "You hardly ever break that calm manner of yours, but Rei makes it happen any day she sees you and has done so for almost a year."

She was right, but I didn't care to think about it. "Spar with me?"

Haruka shook her head, sandy hair falling into her eyes. "The last time I sparred with you when you were like this, I couldn't breathe properly for a few days."

A small sigh escaped me and I moved to touch her arm. "Thank you, Haruka."

"For?"

"Everything," I whispered, not looking at her.

She moved away from my touch and before I could do anything, arms wrapped around me and lifted me off the floor. Haruka swung me back and forth in a half circle. Arms pinned to my sides, I struggled against her grip somewhat as the room rocked back and forth rapidly and thought I heard something, but I couldn't tell. "If you don't put me down, I _will _drown you!"

"I love you too," she cooed.

Unrestrained laughter I didn't recognize filled the room, much to my horror. This was hardly a way for a Neptunian princess to be stumbled upon. For me to be stumbled upon. Haruka grinned, winking at me, and stared behind me, likely at our laughing visitor.  
"Hey! I thought you were at the training grounds. What brings you here?"

"No one was there to spar with me."

Rei. I recognized her voice anywhere. Any and all feelings I had before evaporated into irritation. "Let me go."

Haruka unceremoniously deposited me in a chair and faced Rei. "I'd go with you, but I have to head out for some business on Uranus pretty soon." She jerked her thumb back toward me and I immediately knew I wouldn't like what she was about to say. "But Michiru was just about to head down there."

Instead of burning a hole in Haruka's head, I looked to Rei. She had the beginnings of a smirk on her face, but there was something in her eyes I couldn't place, something remarkably interesting. "Perhaps you could accompany me for a duel?" Her voice was softer than usual, as if she were thinking about something.

Maybe Haruka was right. I inclined my head as I stood. "Of course."

"Nice to see you again, Princess." After smirking at me, she turned to Haruka. "Take it easy on the lovely women of Uranus."

An elbow connected with my ribs and I realized I had been glaring at Rei. Again. This time _had_to be different. I positively hated being addressed as "Princess." As I linked my arm with Haruka's, she spoke. "Now what fun would that be?"

Much to my irritation, Rei and I answered in unison. "None."

The woman _smiled _at me for the first time. It wasn't a grin or even a big smile, it was a small one, but not a smirk. Distantly, I registered that my nails were digging into Haruka's arm, but she had the decency to act like it wasn't happening and I couldn't help myself. Rei looked beautiful in some odd sense. From the guarded but interested look in her eyes framed by her dark hair to the small smile to the way her lithe form leaned against the doorframe like a fierce animal waiting for its prey to walk by, she was undeniably beautiful.

Rei's mocking tone broke me from my reverie. "If you're not fit, it wouldn't be fair to duel with you, Princess."

"I'm perfectly fit, thank you."

"I noticed."

Damned barbarian. It didn't matter how beautiful she was. "You'll walk with us part of the way, won't you Haruka?"

When she didn't immediately respond, I finally looked at her. I was so absorbed in Rei's presence I hadn't noticed that Haruka was attempting not to die of laughter. She always wore that awkward smile, barely biting her lower lip, whenever she was containing her amusement. She choked a bit, keeping back her laughter. "But then I'll be early."

"That's something that wouldn't kill you."

"Unless we were in battle," Rei added.

I cut a glare her way, but Haruka spoke before I did. "Actually, I'll let you guys go on ahead since I'd like to get something to eat first."

Rei tilted her head slightly. "You're not supposed to eat before taking a shuttle."

"Haruka's appetite knows no bounds."

She pulled away from me, hand flying to her heart as if I caused it direct pain. "That isn't true!"

"Yes, why must you abuse your partner that way?"

I rounded on Rei. This was absurd. She had no place in this. "It's not abuse."

"Then what do you call it?"

"Bonding."

Rei smiled that small smile at me again and her playful tone left, leaving that thoughtful one in its place. "Then we must bond a lot."  
There was a pulsating beat in my temple and I couldn't even find words to express my anger, which only angered me more. This wasn't something that happened to me, it shouldn't happen to me. And because of that _damned barbarian_.

"Off I go," Haruka called out suddenly, shooting me a grin and punching Rei's shoulder as she left.

It was obvious Haruka didn't want to be around us, but I couldn't blame her. I wasn't myself when I was around the damned woman. Or maybe I was- I couldn't be sure anymore. I sighed, rubbing my temple, and debated the advantages of dueling with the Martian as well as the disadvantages. I could work off my bad mood, like Haruka said, but even then the whole thing could end badly. As much as I hated to admit it, she was an absolutely skilled fighter.

Unsuspected silence made me look up. Rei had her hands in her pockets, still leaning against the doorframe, but there was something different about it. Her eyes were troubled and focused in my direction, but she didn't seem to be looking at me. Perhaps through me, instead. The proud air she had was missing, her brow furrowed somewhat and a small frown on her face.

"Rei?" There wasn't even a flicker of recognition in her eyes. I stepped closer to her and her eyes didn't follow my movements, she was hardly even blinking. "Rei," I said, louder this time. Still nothing. It crossed my mind to punch her, but I felt it was more out of spite than a desire to be helpful. So I did the only logical thing and sat in a nearby chair, picking up a book to read. She wasn't my concern anyway.

At least, that's what I told myself. But I found I'd read the first sentence multiple times, not processing any of the words, and as the silence drew on, I became more and more bothered by it. My eyes travelled back to her still form and I bit the inside of my cheek gently. The fact that, if I was being honest with myself, I was concerned irritated me and I huffed out a curse while rolling my eyes.  
Haruka's voice echoed through my mind, restating the ridiculous claim that this Martian was the only one to get under my skin, my mask, my façade. To get to me. "That absurdly correct claim," I sighed, looking back at Rei. I flung the book at her, watching it bounce off her abdomen.

Her eyes blinked rapidly and focused on the book lying at her feet. Head tilted slightly with an eyebrow almost imperceptibly arched, Rei looked mildly confused and something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Cute," I said out loud in quiet realization, blinking at her.

"What?" Rei's eyes snapped to me in surprise, judging from the sudden way her eyebrow shot up. She looked to the book and back to me, an indignant look coming to her face as she pointed an accusatory finger at it. "You threw that at me!"

My mouth moved for a moment, but I couldn't form words. Despite her glare, I couldn't help myself. I laughed.

"Does something about this amuse you?"

She was yelling for the first time I'd ever heard and I thought there was something off about it, a tremor in her tone. When I looked up, angry amethyst eyes burned into my own, but fear- of all things- lurked beneath the surface, disrupting any thoughts I had. Not really thinking, I stood and moved closer to her, laying a hand on her arm. "Rei-"

"If you didn't want to duel, all you had to do was say so, Princess," she spat, yanking her arm away from me.

She turned as if to leave, but I couldn't speak. I couldn't think of anything but that damned Martian walking away from me. I was kind and this is what she does? Before I knew it, a great amount of water came out of nowhere and drenched her.

"And you say _I'm _not civilized?" Rei stood so still in the hallway I wasn't even sure she was breathing. Steam rose off her right hand before fire erupted in the palm of her hand and danced up her arm.

To my own surprise, I laughed. "You only pretend to be civilized."

Rei whipped around, her wet hair spraying water as she did so, and stormed back into the room, stopping just within arm's reach of me. "So says the Neptunian brat." Her chest was heaving and the muscles in her jaw were twitching as the fire spiraled up and down her arm faster.

I wanted her to punch me. Rather, to _try_to punch me. It was the excuse I needed. "A cute and barbaric Martian, how pleasant."

Her stance shifted, but I was already moving, anticipating her. What I didn't expect was that her fist was a distraction. I cursed as Rei kicked my legs out from under me and jerked my hand, making the water on the floor surge beneath her feet. The Martian flung her hand downward as she began to slide and the fire on her arm shot to the floor, drying the water so she could regain her footing. I more or less threw a wave of water at her, which she caught with her a wall of fire, and used the time to get back to my feet.

Rei smirked and I tensed, but she made no move. "So," she drawled, rolling her shoulders.

"So?"

"You think I'm cute."

I felt heat gather in my cheeks that wasn't just from the sudden physical activity and narrowed my eyes. "It was an insult, Rei."

She tilted her head. "That's the first time you addressed me by name."

"Not true." Rei straightened, her brow furrowed. "And I never claimed to be more civilized than you."

"Not outright."

I shrugged, throwing a hand up in dismissal. "It's not my fault Martians can't comprehend language."

"There's more to language than words."

Damn her for being logical when I wanted her hostile and fighting. Maybe she was doing it on purpose. The thought made me glare at her, to which she smirked, as if she knew what I was thinking.

Rei lunged forward and I barely managed to deflect her fist, stumbling back. She pressed forward, the two of us exchanging blows but each of them being blocked until our arms were locked together.

She gave a breathy chuckle as she shook her head, making the strands of hair in her face dance. "I find your character to be interesting."

I exhaled for a long moment, not looking her in the eyes. Rei was so close I wasn't sure if I heard her heart beating or mine. "In what way?"

"In the same way that mine interests you." The comment made me glare at her, but I faltered slightly at her proximity. She seemed  
to notice because she smirked. "You know, if someone were to walk in right now, they'd probably think we were about to kiss."

"Or that I was about to kill you."

A look of mock surprise came her face. "After all our bonding?"

My eyes rolled. "I can't stand you."

"I can't stand you either."

"What did _I_do?"

All amusement left Rei's face, her smile replaced with a frown. "Nothing yet," she said more to herself than me.

"What did you see?"

"When?"

"Don't be coy. Before I threw the book at you."

"So you did throw it at me."

I tried to move away from her grip, but she wouldn't have it. "We knew that already, now move on." My gaze fell to the small space between us. "And let go."

Rei tilted her head as if considering it. "I don't think I will."

"Stop dodging me."

"You're the one that rages whenever I come close."

"Excuse me," I cried, much louder than I intended, and winced at how much I gave away in that small moment.

"Still want to know what I saw, Princess?"

That was it. I kicked her leg out from under her and we fell. My frustration grew when she laughed and I tried to free myself of her grip, surprised when it was easier than I expected. But then it made irritating sense as her arms locked behind my back, pinning me to her. I braced myself so that I was hovering over her and glared down.

"You really don't like being called that, huh?"

"I hate you."

"More or less than Haruka?"

"You're insufferable." I tried to push myself off of her, but it wasn't happening.

"No more than you."

"You still think I'm just like you?"

Rei smiled. "You don't?"

I was going to tell her what an idiotic barbarian she was, but a shriek and the sound of someone falling stopped me. Rei shoved me off her before I could see who it was and rolled into a crouch by the time I could glare at her. She wasn't looking at me so I followed her gaze, discovering Minako sprawled out in the hall thanks to the water I drenched Rei with. I grimaced.

"Who did this," cried the Venusian.

In place of being a perfectly sane person, Rei bounded out the room and jumped over a cursing Minako, calling back, "Michiru did it!"  
Minako sat up, shooting Rei a glance before looking at me in disbelief. "We're going to die."

"Hey!" I sounded as if I was the one that was a mess on the floor and didn't really take notice of Minako's comment. I could kill Rei. Without so much as a glance to the Venusian, I ran after Rei.

I found her just down the hall, laughing so hard she had to use the wall for support. She looked up at the sound of my approach and her laughter stopped when she realized I wasn't slowing down. Rei took off, but I sent a wave of water after her and she yelped as she slipped, skidding into a wall. For a reason I wasn't too sure of, I tackled her.

"I liked you better when you contemplated murdering me," she grumbled.

We were a mess of limbs, the most infuriating woman in the entire universe was glaring at me and I wasn't playing the part of a dignified Neptunian, but I laughed. "I'm still contemplating murdering you."

"Can you do it from a distance?"

My lips twitched into a smile. "Why so cold all of a sudden?"

A black eyebrow questioned my sanity. "Maybe because someone keeps dousing me with water."

"I wonder who that could be."

Rei's expression suggested she thought about setting me on fire, but it dissolved into a smirk. "I'm pretty sure Minako's on her way to demand you do something about her ruined clothes."

Not a pleasant thought. "Still care to spar?"

"I suppose."

"Very well." I stood up, walking down a hallway.

"You look like a mess," Rei stated as she trotted to my side.

"I look like you happened to me."

"No, you'd know if I happened to you."

I shot her a sideways glance, but gave no other response to the comment. "So," I began, "there's a ball on Neptune coming up."

"I couldn't care less."

"You should come." Rei stopped walking to look at me as if I suggested we jump into one of the volcanoes on Venus. I continued,  
"It's political, stuffy and you'll absolutely hate it."

She resumed walking, easily catching up to me. "Then why would I come?"

I smiled. "Because it'd be much more entertaining to watch you hate it than have some dull diplomat attempt to charm me."

"That seems to benefit you."

"You're not going to ask what you get out of it?"

"I already know."

It was my turn to stop and stare at her.  
"Vision," she said simply with a smile.

That same smile as before, only enhanced by the amusement dancing in her eyes. I grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her closer to me, but that's when my brain came back to life and I just stared into her eyes.

"Conflicted, Princess?"

My eyes narrowed. "I hate when you call me that."

I wasn't really sure if I expected some retort, but I wasn't surprised when she leaned closer to me, pressing her lips softly against my own. Just as my heart threatened to launch into my throat and explode, it was over.

Rei was grinning.

"I'm still contemplating murdering you."

"You'll probably try to drown me at the ball."

"Just to entertain myself."

* * *

Cloudy Babble: I'm not sure if it came across like I wanted it to, but I like it all the same. Rei appealing to Michiru's nature and whatnot, causing her to just relax, despite how irritating she is... And did you notice my awkwardness? I'm not good at fluffy. Like that kiss. I almost died.

**ReiFan:**Yes, I'm continuing this. In fact, I am determined to have one where they're actually happy and together. Soon. Even if it kills me.

And one day I'll start that full length story for Rei/Michiru I have mapped out. Like after I finish two of the full length stories I have on here.


	3. Fun

**Cloudy babble:** So, this is later than I wanted, but this is up because of ladyhades, so I hope it's enjoyed. If I haven't pointed it out, I take requests. This wasn't a request, aside from putting something up here and... I don't know where this came from, but it didn't go how I expected.

* * *

The common room was one of Michiru's favorite places on the Moon. Most of the time she was taking care of political matters or attending to something with Haruka, but here there was an air full of different cultures and attitudes coming together in an inviting, tranquil manner, despite all the arguments that happened in the room. Currently, there was only one other occupant and her eyes traveled to her form. "You're not any fun."

A black eyebrow quirked. "I never claimed to be."

Michiru rested her chin on the palm of her hand, staring at Rei, waiting for the young woman to look up from her blade. She didn't quite know why the Martian would sharpen her sword in the common room, but Rei only took to it recently. It seemed to be a sort of action signifying she accepted the others' company. The Neptunian didn't mind the noise and neither did anyone else more oriented with war, but Minako glared often. Michiru figured the only reason she never brought up the issue was because Ami didn't seem to mind it in the least. It was a light ringing sound that resembled, at least to Michiru, music because of the pacing of it. "What makes  
Martian metal different," she finally asked.

Rei stopped mid-stroke, staring down at the blade, her brow furrowed somewhat. It relaxed and she straightened to fix an indifferent gaze on Michiru. "Every planet's metal," she tilted her head to a small degree as if remembering something, "if it has metal, is different. How does this relate to me not being any fun?"

"It doesn't, but we'll come back to that." Ignoring the questioning look from Rei, she rose from her place and wandered over to relieve Rei of the sword, but the woman wouldn't let go. Aqua eyes met amethyst ones in defiance, a hint of a smile playing at her face from the challenging look from Rei. She smirked and the Martian's eyes dissolved to suspicion, which Michiru answered by relinquishing her hold on the sword to stroke Rei's hand. "I suppose I should apologize," she nearly purred, "You're a lot of fun in the right environment."

What should've come out as a grunted retort was instead a choked noise. When Michiru's smirk grew, Rei cleared her throat, her face and tone of indifference once more. "Something about the metal in particular interest you?" She moved away from Michiru's touch and practically shoved the hilt of the sword into Michiru's hand.

She smiled at Rei's retreating form and purposely waited until she reached the window. "Rei…" Arms crossed, the woman turned with a raised eyebrow. Michiru held out her hand, palm up, and waited as Rei stared. A giggle escaped her when it occurred to Rei that she wanted the sharpening stone and walked back across the room. She had the cutest expression. "How nice of you to offer it to me."

Rei snorted at the comment and finally met Michiru's eyes when the woman held onto her hand instead of simply taking the stone.  
"Can I help you?"

"Not at the moment, thank you." As if nothing happened, she sat in Rei's previous seat, resuming her activity.

With a roll of her eyes, Rei wandered back to the window and stared out, listening to the ringing of the metal. Eventually, she closed her eyes, focused solely on the sound until it stopped and amethyst eyes opened once more. Michiru's voice reached her, soft and almost unsure. "Isn't it…" She turned to find the diplomatic woman biting her lip- a rare sight- and a small smile came to her face. "Isn't it a custom on Mars," Michiru began again, "to only allow the most trusted and, in a sense, loved individuals work on your personal equipment?"

Rei's eyes fell to the ground, thoughtful, that small smile playing about her face. After a few heartbeats, she wandered over to sit across from Michiru and stared at her.

Michiru examined her, eyebrows drawn together slightly and her head cocked to the side.

Without a word, she moved the chair closer and took the sword from Michiru. The stone was offered to her, but she shook her head.  
"Then…?"

Rei held the sword between them at an angle and smiled at Michiru. When she received no response, she made a striking motion along the blade.

"You do know that language was formed for the sake of communication, right?" Her tone didn't match the gentle smile on her face as she put a hand over Rei's and used the sharpening stone in the other. She half expected Rei to withdraw her hand, but the moment never came.

Eventually the blade was back to its previous glory and Rei held it up to examine it, but Michiru was staring at her instead. "Can I help you?"

"Well, I'm glad I didn't have to order you to speak."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't tell me you're losing your sense of hearing as well."

Rei's eyes narrowed. "I'm in charge of an entire army, I don't believe you can order me around."

"Ah, but I'm the princess of Neptune."

"That's an entirely different planet."

"Your point?" Michiru began to inspect her nails in the silence of Rei's questioning eyebrow. "Or do you not have one?"

"You have no authority over me."

"Of course I do."

"Is that so?"

"I just said it was."

Rei sheathed the blade, not taking her eyes off the woman. "What gives Neptunian royalty authority over Martian royalty?"

"It's not about what royalty you're a part of."

"Then what is it?"

"It's the fact that _I'm_ the specified Neptunian royalty."

A large sigh escaped Rei. "What difference does that make?"

"Is there some other princess that interests you?"

Rei snorted despite the feeling of someone gripping her heart. "How vain of you."

"Is it really?"

She looked up to discover vulnerable aqua eyes. Not once had Michiru ever seemed so… exposed. Of course, Rei did the only logical thing and blurted out what first came to her mind. "Would you like to go to the Martian equivalent of a ball?"

At length, Michiru softly stated, "I've never heard of such a thing."

Rei smirked. "That's because it's strictlya Martian tradition."

"But traders and diplomats visit often now." As an afterthought, "And the odd scholar every now and again."

"It's possibly the one thing every Martian holds dear to them, even if all they have is fighting." Rei glared at nothing in particular, saying, "And those worthless barbarians disgracing my planet don't care enough to mention it."

"Are you even allowed to tell me about it then?"

Rei's focus returned to Michiru, an air of uncertainty about her but resolve in her eyes. "If a Martian decides someone of another planet is worthy enough to be bound to, they are considered to be Martian."

"Bound?"

"You don't want to hear the actual saying."

Michiru laughed, the melodic sound filling the room. "You take the same approach to everything as you do fighting, don't you?"

"Possibly."

"So tell me about this ball-esque event so I can decide if you're fun or not."

* * *

**Cloudy babble:** I'm pretty tired, so I'm hoping this isn't something I'll look at after I've slept and want to smack myself for.  
Until next time!


	4. Just This Once

**AN:** This one... I don't know. It certainly took me on an adventure.

* * *

She was going to die. It was a simple truth and never one that bothered her. She was a Martian soldier, after all. No, what bothered her was something entirely different and made her scowl as she ripped her sword out the chest of a nameless enemy. What bothered her was the fact she was going to die away from _her_.

Another soldier fell to Rei It didn't much matter, they were just drones to tire her and she knew it'd eventually work, but didn't really care or plan to slaughter drones for that long. A light smirk came to her face. Oh, no, she definitely wouldn't wait around. Especially not with the knowledge that somewhere past this sea of Terran soldiers, Beryl was being escorted by her generals to the Moon palace to celebrate a victory she figured to be hers. Not only was the stupid, corrupted human partially responsible for the mess, but Haruka and Michiru were waiting for the woman.

Her blade deflected a blow and cut a soldier's throat in the same movement. As a strategist, Rei had to admire Beryl. To some degree. The woman fed the, false information, letting them find it purposely, and so they assumed the absurd amount of soldiers gathering a large distance away was a legitimate attack. But here she was face to face with that threat, finding out that the millions of soldiers was just a small fraction of their army. Rei had led half the Martian and Uranian forces against them, leaving the other forces at their strategic positions in case it _was_ all a ruse—something Rei and Haruka pressed for.

Information easily gained was suspicious.

Rei shoved a friendly soldier out the way of a lethal blow and killed the assailant. These Terrans were a joke. A joke that just multiplied forever and if it didn't she could withdraw half the soldiers to actually do something useful, but then the Terrans would overrun the remaining force and make their way to the Palace.

One of firm belief that the Martians and Uranians were magnificent soldiers, Rei began to fight her way back to the Palace.

To Beryl.

To Michiru.

Perhaps it was wrong of her and Minako would certainly be more than enraged, but Rei didn't care. She could bitch—in the next life. But this one, this one only held victory in the form of mutual destruction And this life was one where duty came before even thinking about what she wanted. Sacrifice.

It was because of this so much was unsaid, undone, unfelt.

With possibly too much enthusiasm, Rei sent forth a wave of fire in a narrow path, enjoying the screams of Terran soldiers. She sprinted through the new opening, allowing a smirk as a small group of Martians ran after her and sent wave after wave of fire into the sea of Terrans. Rei threw a hasty salute to the soldier that cleared a path out the battlefield, to which he nodded, and ran off. Damn if she wouldn't miss her soldiers. As she ran for all she was worth, setting straggling Terrans aflame as she went, Rei wondered if she'd encounter any of her soldiers in the next life.

Yet again, her thoughts turned to Michiru. If the woman thought of her too. If she was alive. Though she wanted to run faster, Rei slowed somewhat to pace herself. No sense in being useless once she got there. Wherever she was going. Rei didn't exactly know where Haruka and Michiru would be or what their plan was—if they had one—so she settled for following her gut.

Rei altered her course, running through the Palace gardens. Distantly, she felt a touch guilty about trampling the flowers their Princess loved, but it sent her train of thought in a different direction. A direction that made her heart twitch oddly in her chest despite its pounding. Almost feverishly, she swerved left and vaulted over a bench in one abrupt motion. Rei slowed to a trot, looking around, and gave slight, winded laughter between panted breaths. The Martian sheathed her sword and shot a glance at the Palace, taking in the damage and distance sounds of battle.

Things weren't as bad as her visions. Yet.

Determined amethyst eyes cast around as she regulated her breathing and her heart slowed to a calmer rhythm. Ahead of Beryl, given that the sounds of battle weren't intense, Rei didn't need to rush, but she couldn't take her time, either. It was a fickle thing—time. Rei couldn't help her laughter as she fell to her knees. Deftly, she drew her dagger, but her expression softened as she cradled the petals of a flower in her hand. There were only two Martians flowers in bloom and she cleanly cut the stem of the one with a few damaged petals.

Memories threatened to seize Rei, but she only allowed a small smile. Michiru's reaction to the flower had been priceless and interesting at the same time. Knowing she would be lost in thought if she continued, she stood and strode off, the flower woven through the buckles of her gauntlet.

A sudden howling of wind caught her attention and she changed her course when she sighted its cause. There was a concentrated tornado rising nearly half the height of the Palace, but what was most notable was the awful yell roaring above it. That couldn't have been anyone but Haruka and it was a desperate move that would drain her, leave her open for attack.

She had to be dead or dying, then.

"Can't die alone, can you," Rei laughed bitterly before putting out a burst of speed.

Michiru couldn't have been with Haruka, there wasn't any sign of sudden power aside from Haruka's. So Haruka must've gone off to scout for Beryl's party while Michiru waited. At least, that's what Rei hoped. But where? Her mind raced for a good place to ambush the Terrans. There were four generals, so they had to have a choke point to avoid getting overpowered.

_Like Haruka_, she grimaced, thinking about it.

The path to the main courtyard. It went through a hall with an archway and connected to a simple route to the Throne Room. If it were Rei, she'd let them enter and collapse the hall so that they had one way out and with limited movement. Soon enough she found herself there, out of breath and bracing her hands on her knees, but definitely ahead of Beryl's little group.

"You never were good at following that Venusian's orders," came a voice melodic with amusement.

Rei turned and found herself unable to breathe as her heart leapt its way into her throat. Even in her armor, Michiru was more than beautiful. Neptunian armor made even the lightest of Martian armor look heavy and clunky. It fitted Michiru's form and had a flair of fabric coming off the left hip, which was often mistaken for delicate, but like Michiru, it was deceptively tough. Rei remembered being surprised by Ami's suggestion of weaving metal into fabric, but she helped her and Michiru with it anyway. Someone could've thought the Neptunian was dressed for a formal event and the soft smile on her face only added to the effect.

"I had better things to do."

"Such as?"

Rei's eyes followed Michiru's form as she moved to lean against the beginning of the hall, folding her arms over her chest and smiling that damned smile. "Such as fight beside you."

The smile left. "And what of Haruka?"

"I don't care whose side you're on or how many are with you." Rei stepped closer to her, freeing the flower from her gauntlet and offering it.

Sparkling eyes fell on the flower and Michiru's lips twitched as she took the flower, lacing it under one of her bracers. "I'm guessing you already know the plan." She received a nod. "So let's get in position."

Something clicked to Rei and she held a hand up. "How are we collapsing the hallway?"

"Haruka was originally going to crush it, but now we'll have to improvise."

"They'll be expecting something since they encountered Haruka and know you two often work together."

Mischief lit Michiru's eyes. "So let's give them more than they expect."

"Sounds good to me." Rei couldn't help smirking.

Twisted laughter made Michiru look back in the direction where Haruka had run into the Terrans. "An improvised play worthy of a library," she murmured.

The sudden, undeniable presence of Rei made her turn back, surprised at the closeness of the Martian. Those intense eyes held her own and she didn't have to wonder at Rei's intentions. She wound up meeting her halfway, but they both paused just short of each other and Michiru could feel Rei's lips brush ever so gently against hers as she spoke.

"I'm thinking of defying another order."

And there it was, Rei's lips finally on hers in a soft kiss. A moment just to them, but it was a moment and nothing more. There was so much Michiru wanted to say, to do, but she just smiled, shoving Rei's shoulder playfully, and moved off to the side of the entrance.

Today Rei would die, but she couldn't find herself minding it as she went around the other side of the entrance and found a hiding place. Her senses were in overdrive and she could still taste Michiru on her lips. It was perfect, in some weird sense. She could fight and die beside the woman she loved. What more could she ask for?

_A life with said woman._

The musings of Beryl tore Rei from her thoughts and her body tensed. Kunzite answered her with some measure of irritation, Nephrite sighed in boredom and Jadeite gave that loud, pompous laugh that made Rei want to murder someone, but it ended in abrupt, wet coughing. It must've been Zoicite that Haruka managed to kill and it seemed that she injured Jadeite. It made Rei smirk. Then Jadeite's grumbling became muffled and Rei figured they entered the hall.

_1, 2, 3 _… She shifted her body, pressing her hands against a section of wall. _6, 7, 8…_

She smiled. Fire erupted from her hands and shot through the wall, following her hands as she arced them upward and tearing the hall to pieces. There was screaming, as she expected, but she couldn't help laughing when the sound of a massive amount of water came from nowhere. Rei was surprised, however, to hear it come from outside of the hall—accompanied by a furious shout from Kunzite.

Rei drew her sword as she made her way back to the entrance, moving in a slight crouch, nerves screaming in anticipation. She discovered Michiru with her own sword drawn the woman gestured toward the hall. "They sent Jadeite and Nephrite in to see if it was clear."

"And you decided to nudge them in since it's a bit of a bright day?"

"Yes, I'm quite considerate, aren't I?"

Rei laughed, "Quite so. We should see how they are."

Michiru inclined her head and they simultaneously flicked their wrists, sending gouts of flame and water into the hall. The Terrans, trying to get up, were unprepared, and Nephrite died from something between burning and drowning while Jadeite was thrown into the rubble and Kunzite shoved his Queen behind the remains of a pillar.

"You think this is over," Jadeite roared, casting rubble off of himself in a fit.

"Barbarians!"

Beryl rose, an indignant finger pointed at the Martian and Neptunian. "I've come too far to lose my throne just yet!"

"Nag, nag, nag. Can we fight already?"

"Rei, you're being rude."

The Martian huffed. "They're invading everything and slaughtering people, but _I'm_ rude?"

"What are you two going _on_ about," demanded Jadeite as he moved beside Kunzite, though Rei noticed he favored his left leg.

"Nonsense," muttered Beryl as she knelt beside Nephrite's body and moved her hands over him, darkness incarnate surrounding her hands and drifting into his body.

"How lovely, Rei. She's resurrecting him."

"Now they'll have a somewhat fair chance."

"Unlike Haruka," she noted darkly.

Jadeite stepped toward them, blade drawn. "Ah, that blonde bitch."

Rei leapt at him without warning, slashing her sword as she went, and Jadeite's blade barely managed to come up in time. "You do realize what you just said, right?"

The blonde man grunted and swung his fist at her, but Rei stepped around him fluidly and kicked his left leg out from under him. She caught sight of Michiru dashing forward to meet Kunzite and it distracted her enough that Jadeite's sword bit into her side. She grimaced and smacked his hand with the flat of her blade, making him drop his weapon before it broke through her armor completely. Her boot crashed into his shoulder and she brought her sword down, following him. The tip jarred against his armor, driving the wind out of him, but she drove it down and it shattered his breastplate before killing him.

Rei cursed as she turned. Jadeite always had the habit of stealing her attention. Taking in the situation, she felt disdain toward the stupid woman standing off to the side as her resurrected soldier began to rise and Kunzite fought Michiru. She saw him preparing to feint as he had once done to her—which resulted in a rather nasty slash across the abdomen—and threw Jadeite's sword at him.

Kunzite's eyes flashed in surprise as he deflected the sword, but it left him open for Michiru's attack and he practically growled her blade severed his breast plate and circled back to cut him across the chest before the piece of armor hit the floor. She leapt back from his counterstrike and made the water surge beneath his feet.

Rubble slammed into Rei's shoulder and she stumbled before another, larger force hit her. The ground rose up as she realized the resurrected form of Nephrite was tackling her. Hitting the ground drove the air from her lungs and blackened her vision, but she stabbed through what should have been its ribcage and twisted her sword around.

Rei's vision cleared only to find a burned version of Nephrite's face scowling down at her and that her attack had no effect on it. Its left hand seized hers despite her best efforts and pinned it to the ground while its other gripped her neck. A cold burning sensation spiraled out from its contact on her skin and she was beginning to have trouble breathing. As if things weren't bad enough, she was losing feeling in her sword arm.

The Martian heard Michiru curse and Beryl laugh, but she tried not to think about it. Fire danced along her free arm and gathered at her fist until she slammed it into the thing's side over and over. Its grip on her lessened, but still held so she pressed her hand flat on its chest and channeled as much power as she dared into a burst of fire that sent it flying back. She gasped for air and rolled onto her side, just barely able to make out that Michiru managed to cut through some shielding Beryl summoned.

The redheaded woman fell to Michiru and her twisted incarnation of Nephrite stopped moving. But Rei didn't try to do anything but breathe, holding her neck. Then Michiru was beside her.

"Are you alright?"

Rei smiled at the unrestrained concern emanating from the usually collected Neptunian. "Perfect," she croaked.

"Let me see." She moved Rei's hand and frowned at her neck. The pale skin held an imprint of Nephrite's hand with black, vein-like tendrils extending from it. "It seems to be fading," she murmured.

Rei sat up, rolling her shoulders, and touched her side, noting the blood on her gauntlet. "I didn't think… he actually got me."

"You've had worse."

The cold burning _was_ fading. Present, but fading. "Thanks for your concern."

"Of course." She sat beside Rei. "What now?"

"Wanna walk through the garden?"

"_Now_?"

Rei grinned. "We can watch the world burn."

A green eyebrow quirked upward. "I think your brain's a bit deprived of oxygen."

"No, I just want to let everyone fend for themselves for once."

Michiru stood, helping Rei up as she did so. "They'll come, you know."

"Let them. Until then and afterward, it's just you and me."


	5. Dreams

For a moment, she was slightly confused about a strange noise as she walked into the kitchen. It didn't stop her from walking straight to the refrigerator, though, and when she pulled out a bottle, she realized the crunching noises beneath her boots were the result of the glass she threw down last night.

Or was it the night before that?

It didn't matter. Rei pushed some of her dark hair from her face before popping the cap off the bottle and walking into her living room, taking a swig from it as she went. She sat on the floor, leaning back against the couch and staring out through the glass door to her balcony. It wasn't long before she got up and wandered outside, opting to sit on the cold concrete in place of a chair, and stared into the sky without seeing. As she sipped on the drink, she didn't really know what she thought about, just sat there in the pre-dawn hours.

Dimly, she became aware of the cold seeping into her body, partly due to her inability to move her fingers properly. It had to be more than chilly, then. Her connection to fire always made her a bit warmer.

Fire.

Senshi.

Rei's eye twitched at her line of thought. It was still strange. Nearly all major threats were gone, just a few stragglers here and there. And so the Senshi could move on and try to have the lives they'd only dreamed of.

Dreams. Funny that hers should end when everyone else's began. She all but jumped to her feet, unable to look at the sky anymore. Her numb fingers fumbled with the curtain once she got inside and she was in nearly complete darkness, but she barely registered it.

That damned sky. The sky and the ocean, destined to be together in perfect bliss and all that bullshit. She took another swig of her drink, huffing in the darkness at the way things played out. But could she really be here, angry at it all? She knew it was coming, knew it before it would even matter. No, she wasn't angry.

She was destroyed.

"Trying to be, at least," Rei muttered, letting a gentle fire flicker into existence in the palm of her hand.

In the faint glow of the fire, she sat back against the couch again. She had known getting close to Michiru was a mistake, knew from day one that the woman had every intention of spending her life with Haruka. Knew she loved Haruka.

But she was living her dream. In spite of the arguments with Minako, in spite of fighting for not only her life but the lives of everyone, in spite of knowing her dream wouldn't last. In spite of Haruka. It's not like she could've resisted the way she was drawn to Michiru. They had a connection thanks to their odd sense of sight and always seemed to know when the other was distressed. Even from across town.

The delicate yet firm touch of her hand on Rei's arm, calming her.

That melodious laughter that filled the room, provoking Rei's smile.

Those eyes that made Rei's breath catch in her throat.

She closed her eyes, giving a heavy sigh, and waved her hand, extinguishing the small fire she'd brought to life a few minutes ago.

Maybe she wouldn't be here if…

Maybe she wouldn't be here, destroying herself, if it weren't for the fact that Michiru was undeniably in love with her, to whatever degree.

Maybe she wouldn't be dreaming of a dream.

* * *

**AN:** I thought about finding some song to go with it, but considering it just happened, I felt that it wouldn't fit, no matter how perfect the song was that I found.


End file.
